All The World's A Stage
by PoisonXLilly
Summary: ...and we sing every part.


_I don't know if I can yell any louder,  
How many times have I kicked you out of here?  
Or said something insulting?_

"I said get out of here, America! I've had it with your constant munching on your bloody hamburgers! Can't you eat anything else for once?" England screamed, shoving America straight out the door of England's home. The mood from watching a humorous movie was gone when America started chomping down on his hamburgers for the billionth time.

"But…" America whined, cocking his head at the Britishman.

"No, America! I'm though with this! I have my reasons. Now go." England slammed the door in America's face, leaving a stunned hamburger-lover on England's porch.

Sighing, America decided to take the long walk back to his house. The walk to England's house had seemed short, since England had come and picked him up earlier, after announcing with a stiff upper lip that he had rented a comedy for them two to watch. Apparently to Germany, they didn't have enough good bonding time. That's why they constantly fought, right? Or maybe it was because England did things a certain way, and America was so carefree about things. "I'm the hero~!" he would shout whenever they were at a World Conference. This would then make England pissed off, and they would bicker until Germany shouted something. That's the way it always was…

_I can be so mean when I wanna be,_

_I am capable of really anything,_

_I can cut you into pieces,_

_When my heart is…broken._

"Now that we're all here, the World Conference can convene~!" America exclaimed, taking out a soda from McDonalds and started slurping on it. "Now, today I think (sluuurp) and that we should (sluuurp) which makes (sluuurp) and then we could (sluuurp) which would make (sluuurp). And I'm the hero~!" America finished, grinning triumphantly.

Sighing, England rolled his bright green eyes at the stupid American. "America, you wanker. Take the drink out of your bloody mouth so we can hear you…"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about, England. Japan heard me just fine, right?" America looked over at Japan, who was trying hard to avoid catching his eye.

"Er…" Japan stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"See? He's so speechless at my awesomeness, it's pitiful~! But at least he-" America started, grinning like an idiot, but was interrupted by China.

"He's right, aru. We can hear nothing except you downing your drink, aru." China protested, looking irritated.

"See, America? Now, if you would just listen to me, and all of us, you could walk away with some useful advice. Like, maybe eating something healthier-" England tried to explain to the American, but it was no use…

"Aww, shucks, England. I know you're jealous of my physique, but no need to be so blunt~!" America blushed, waving his hand in the air at England.

_Please don't leave me…_

_I always say how I don't need you,_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this…_

_Please don't leave me…_

Great…Now that bloody American was out of his house, he could finally have some peace and quiet. England sighed and he thought of the tea he would be drinking in a matter of moments…

But as he lay down on his couch after a nice long sip, the quiet around him started to annoy him. How had he put up with this before America had arrived? Now, all that was left was a deathly silence that gripped him like no other.

Getting off the couch, he was forced to pace around his kitchen, his tea cup in hand, sipping it every time he would turn around.

"That blasted American…if he could have just kept quiet with his eating, I would have let him stay put, but…Dammit, no. Now this house is too quiet…I can't keep _living_ like this…" England sighed, placing his hands on the counter and bowing his head down.

Bringing one hand up to his face, he rubbed his eyes, wishing that the stupid face of that bloody American, grinning like a buffoon, would stop popping up in his **bloody** mind…

America was a fool. England had to keep telling himself that. England had captured more countries than America can count. England was the best nation ever, and America was the pest. Everyone looked down on America. England was a nation everyone loved. But yet…

_How did I become so obnoxious,  
What is it with you that makes me act like this,  
I've never been this nasty,  
Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest,  
But baby I don't mean it,  
I promise_

Maybe all of England's arrogance and haughtiness had started when America had left him. He had watched America grow up to be an amazing country, and when he finally let him go, it was through a war…How could England have gone to war with _America_?

England remembered America's words as he stood there, pointing a gun at England, who in turn was pointing a gun at America. And all England had done was just glare at him, as America told him he wanted to be independent…as the rain fell down on them that horrible and cold day…

"I want to be my own country…" America had said, but England ignored him. He didn't shoot, but he could have. Instead, England ran straight for him, knocking America's gun out of his hand and making each other very surprised. How could England have done that…? He was horrible…

But now, it was like they were best friends. They laughed and joked with each other, and they had made fools of one another. They didn't fight a lot, but they did have moments where they bickered and squabbled. But no harm had come from that besides a few good scratches and headaches.

Of course, there had been times when they hadn't talked to each other for days because of something America had said made England angry at him, but a few days later, America would appear on England's doorstep and pop right in, giggles and all. He was oblivious to England's bad moods and would unknowingly wipe away the dreadful mood England was always in. England had even kept a journal of funny quotes said by the American that England would read whenever he went abroad and couldn't talk to him. They still put a smile on his face, no matter what…

But…England had never meant for _this_ to happen…

_I forgot to say out loud,  
How beautiful you really are to me,  
I can't be without,  
You're my perfect little punching bag,  
And I need you,  
I'm sorry._

Yes. England knew it. He knew it the second that knock came to the door and was heard around the whole household that it was him. He just knew it.

Sighing, England stood up from the kitchen table and hurried to the door, not wanting to keep America waiting. Oh, how we was impatient…

"So then I said, 'Yes, sure, but-'…Oh, hey England!" America greeted the British gentlemen with a grin, bright eyes, and a look of total admiration on his face. He was already trying to have a conversation with him at the door, and England couldn't help but give a forced grin and scratch his own head.

"Alright, keep your trousers on, mate. Come on in, then, I see your already brimming with gossip…" England let America in, only half regretting it.

Slamming the door behind him on accident ("Typical America…" England muttered…) and raiding the fridge for leftover burgers, America was finally content to finding a half-eaten one and plopping himself down on the couch, already munching away.

England chuckled. As always, America was eating…and on his couch, too!

"America, you know it's not polite to eat on someone's couch. It's quite rude." England remarked, glaring at him with his arms folded across his chest.

"But (munchmunch)…" America whined, looking up at England with puppy-dog eyes, trying hard to convince England to let him eat on the couch, just this once.

"No, America! I said that you're not allowed to eat on the couch loads of times! Not get your fat lazy butt off…" England sighed, trying to shove him off.

America gasped. "I'm not _**fat**_! I work out like a frikkin champ! I learned all my exercises from France, who stays sexy skinny while eating like a pig. And then I learned it from China, whose poverty helps him keep skinny, but I failed at doing that one. I'm not poor, haha! So how could I try that one out? I asked him, but he just slapped me and said I'm being an ignorant bastard. But how can I be? I'm not poor like him, so ha!" America finished his speech and looked up at England. "Neither of us is poor, and we work out extra hard! So there! I'm **not** fat!"

England plopped down on the couch next to America, exhausted. He couldn't put up with this anymore, but it was better than silence stretching on forever…

Leaning over on America's shoulder, he listened while the bloody America told him the latest gossip about the Allies and Axis, how France might be a spy, and how America was a hero.

…It never got old.


End file.
